Lily's Charms
by Hyper-Guitarist
Summary: It seems like Lily Evans and James Potter will never get along. Could the one thing that will bring them together be right under Lily's nose?
1. An introduction

((A/N: I came up with the idea for this story a few weeks back, and it's been bugging me a lot lately, so I just HAD to write it up! I have a fairly good plot in this one. The beginning is boring, but it WILL get better, I promise!))

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books. The plot and any characters that you do not recognize belong to me!

Ch 1- Introduction

                Lily Evans wasn't a normal 15-year-old girl. She wasn't even a normal 15-year-old witch. She was different, and everybody knew it. She enjoyed being herself, but that sometimes caused her to be somewhat of an outcast. The amazing thing about her was the fact that she enjoyed her life even though she didn't fit in and didn't have many friends. She was always reading, studying, and following the rules. She seemed like she was always reading.

                James Potter was the exact opposite. He was incredibly popular, and almost every girl in 5th year would have, did have, or had already had a crush on him. He and his group of friends, the "Marauders," were known for breaking rules and pulling pranks. The amazing thing about him was the fact that everything *usually* didn't go to his head.

                These two never got along with each other. James was always making fun of and pulling pranks on Lily. Lily was always ignoring him or yelling at him. They were like oil and water. There was no way that they would mix. Everyone would have told you that there was no way that they would ever be a couple, but they were wrong. It all started with a silver charm bracelet…

(Flashback)

                "Lily, we just want you to know how proud we are of you. A witch in the family, how exciting!" Lily Evans's mother exclaimed for the 4 millionth time since Lily had gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts one week before. 

                "And to show you how proud we are, we've bought you a little something," her father said, handing her something. 

                Lily grinned as she took the box. It was shorter than a wand box, but still long, and it was slender. She took the top off and peered inside. Inside, there was a silver charm bracelet. It only had a few charms on it. There was a little book charm; Lily loved to read. There was a little pair of music notes; Lily absolutely loved listening to music. There was also a small heart with the word "LOVE" written across it. 

                Lily put on the bracelet and listened to the light sound of silver-on-silver whenever she moved her arm. Over the years, that charm bracelet became her favorite piece of jewelry and one of her most prized possessions. 

((A/N: Okay, I know, the first chapter was REALLY short. I promise that the next one will be much longer! I've already got most of it written, so I will be updating this story VERY soon. For everyone who is reading my other story, I'm still writing it, don't worry. School just started, so I won't be updating either story as often. Please R/R))


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts

((A/N: Well, I've gotten a few reviews, which is more than I thought I was going to get. I know that the first chapter was beyond boring, but I needed to explain stuff. This chapter will be much better, I promise!))

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? No? Then I don't own any of the characters from her books. Got it? But I do own characters that are not from the books, such as Alex and Callie! Hehehe…

Ch 2- The Ride to Hogwarts

"Where are they?" Lily Evans thought to herself as she sat down on the Hogwarts express. She was waiting for her friends to show up, so at the moment she was sitting alone in a compartment. This would be her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Lily!" exclaimed two voices. The voices belonged to Lily's two best friends in the entire universe, Alex and Callie. They ran into the compartment, smothering Lily in hugs and "great to see you"s before they finally sat down. The three girls immediately started talking about their summers and what they were looking forward to in the coming school year. 

Alexandra England was a tomboy in several ways. She absolutely hated her real name, and made everyone call her "Alex." She wasn't a girly-girl, and didn't really care what people though of her. She had vivid, crayon-red hair. She and Lily had become immediate friends in first year. They were both muggle-borns, and they both had red hair. Lily's was a darker shade of red than Alex's, but everyone teased them both about it anyway. 

Callie Collins was your typical preppy girly-girl. She took forever to get ready every morning. She always tried to be "in" with the "latest styles." Her reading collection consisted of fashion magazines and notes that were passed in class. She became friends with Alex and Lily, since they all shared the same dorm. The three of them got along well most of the time, even though they were all very different. 

"Hello, Ladies and Evans. You wouldn't mind if 3 funny, good-looking guys joined you, would you?" asked a somewhat-gloating voice as the door to the compartment slid open. The voice belonged to none other than James Potter, who had two friends with him.

James had unruly, jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes that made girls melt. His two friends were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the other two most popular guys in school. Sirius had long brown hair that fell into his dark eyes, but his quirky charm was what girls fell for. Remus had dark-blonde hair and dark eyes. He was the most sensitive of the three, and that's what girls liked about him. Callie had a huge crush on Sirius.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Callie said something first. "Sure, you can sit with us, guys!"

"Callie!" Lily exclaimed, with her mouth practically hanging opened. Callie knew how much she disliked James Potter, so why was she letting them come in? "Oh, yeah, she likes Sirius. That's why," she reminded herself.

"Awww, calm down, Evans. We just need a place to sit, that's all. We promise not to bug your Majesty," James said to Lily with a smirk. Lily crossed her arms across her chest and stared out the window. 

"She's even cute when she's mad…how does she do that? Wait…I did NOT just say, I mean think, that!" James thought to himself.

Remus and Sirius sat next to each other, between Alex and Sara. Sara looked extremely happy about it, but Alex looked like she didn't like being that close to people. This seating arrangement only left one more seat for James: next to Lily. 

"I get to sit by Lily! Yes! Wait…I mean…Darn, I have to sit by Evans," James thought as he sat down. 

"Gosh he's cute…even when he's being annoying…Wait! Lily, get a hold of yourself. It's POTTER," Lily thought to herself as he sat down, unusually close to her.

"So…uh…how was your summer?" James asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"Horrible…as usual. Of course, that is expected with a sister like mine. Rotten muggle if I've ever seen one. I can't stand her. How was yours?" Lily replied as casually as possible.

"He's talking to me…and we're not fighting! This is a first…a very good first…AAAAA, I mean, Why aren't we fighting?" Lily thought to herself.

"It was alright. Not much goes on in the Potter Mansion…it gets very boring, very quickly. So, what makes your sister so terrible?" James asked, also trying to act casual.

"Lily- oops, I mean Evans- is pretty nice. Wait, did I just think that? No way…but it IS fun to talk to her…" James thought.

In the mean time, Sirius, Remus, and Sara were having a whispered conversation on their side of the compartment. They made sure to talk soft enough so that the others wouldn't hear. Alex had moved to the space between James and the door, so that she wasn't so squished. She fell asleep fairly quickly.

"Oh yeah, James definitely likes Lily. He even says her name in his sleep sometimes," Sirius whispered to Remus and Sara.

Sara giggled. "I think Lily likes him too. All she ever talks about is James, but she tries to make it sound like she hates him."

"So, any chance of them getting together?" Remus asked them in a low whisper.

"I dunno…they always act like they hate each other. I don't know if it's even possible. Vut I'm sure we could find some way…." whispered Sirius with a mischievous grin.

"Oooh! A plot!" Remus exclaimed, still whispering. A mischievous gleam had appeared in his eye.

"Oh yeah. The hardest thing we've ever done, but it'll be worth it," replied Sirius.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sara asked. With that, the Great Get-Lily-And-James-Together Plan was started…

((A/N: I know, I know, it was a short chapter…I'm sorry. But it WAS better than the last one!!!))


	3. Plan in Action

((A/N: I know, it's been pretty predictable so far. I really think that my plot is really unique, though. It should be fun to write (and read). Thanks to all of my reviewers. I got some great advice from you. In this story I'm trying to include Peter, since I'm not really doing that in my other story.))

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the HP books. The plot and the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. Thanks!

**Words surrounded by are James's thoughts. Ex  what's going on?**

**Words surrounded by :: are Lily's thoughts. Ex ::what's going on?::**

Ch 3- Plan in Action

               "Wake up, you guys! We're here!" yelled a voice as the door slid open. A short boy with blonde hair walked into the compartment. He had watery blue eyes and a pointed nose that slightly resembled a mouse's. His name was Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder.

               Everyone in the compartment was asleep in various positions. Callie was asleep in a corner, leaning against the wall. Sirius was stretched out across the street with his head in Callie's lap. Alex was asleep in another corner. Remus was sprawled out on the floor. James was asleep in another corner, leaning against the wall like Callie. Lily was leaning against him, with her head resting on his shoulder.

               James was the first to wake up. When he noticed Lily's head on his shoulder, he almost smiled, but thought better of it since his friends were there. Straightening his expression, he pushed her head off of his shoulder. Her head hit the wall behind her, causing her to wake up. She looked confused for a second, rubbing her head, before she realized what had happened.

               ::I had my head on his shoulder. Crap! What if someone noticed?::

               She had her head on my shoulder. Crap! What if someone noticed? ((A/n: Sorry, I had to make them think the same thing. I'm just weird))

               "Owwwww," Lily whined, still rubbing her head.

               "Aww, did poor Evans hurt her head?" James asked with an obviously fake pout.

               "Yes, she did, no thanks to YOU!" Lily snapped back at him. 

               The argument between Lily and James caused everyone else to wake up. After several "Shut up"s, they all slowly started to get up. Lily made sure to get as far away from James as she could. James couldn't care less. He just hoped that Peter hadn't noticed his expression when he had first noticed Lily's head on his shoulder.

               They all walked out of the compartment, accompanied with several muffled "Ow!"s from Remus, who was still on the floor. After they had made their way through the crowded train, they found an empty carriage. Callie, Sirius, and Remus exchanged subtle mischievous glances. Callie and Sirius got in first, sitting next to each other. Callie pulled Alex in next to her. Then, Remus sat on the other side. This caused Lily and James to have to sit next to each other again. 

((A/N: If that was confusing, here's what it looked like:

Sirius- Callie- Alex

                                  Door

Remus- James- Lily

Got it? Good))

               "Hey, where's Peter?" Lily asked the group.

               "Ermmm….I think he said he was riding with some Hufflepuffs. He's still got that crush on that one girl…Samantha something…I can't remember," Sirius replied. Everyone snickered at the thought of the poor girl who Peter had been obsessed with since their 3rd year.

               "Why do I always get stuck by Evans, Moony?" James whispered to Remus, as the carriage started moving.

               "Maybe it's just fate, Prongs," Remus whispered back, grinning.

               "Oh, yeah right, Remus, we both know the dislike shared by Evans and me."

               "There's a fine line between love and hate, James. A very fine line."

***************

               "That feast was _wonderful_, wasn't it?" Alex asked Lily and Callie right after the feast, when they were back in their dorm.

               "Yes, it was very good. It would have been even better if I _hadn't_ been forced to sit next to Potter," replied Lily.

               "It couldn't have been –that- bad, could it?" asked Callie with a hopeful expression.

               "Of course it was. It's Potter!" Lily said. "He's so annoying. He has a crooked grin that drives me crazy, and he never shuts up. Plus, he's always pulling those pranks on me!"

               "Well, the feast was still good, wasn't it?" Callie said, apparently trying to get off of the subject of Lily "just happening" to have to sit by James.

               "Oh! Callie, we need to give the presents!" Alex exclaimed, just remembering something.

               "Yeah, that's right!" Callie replied, smacking herself on the forehead.

               They both walked to Alex's trunk and pulled out two little boxes, while Lily watched them curiously. They walked over to Lily and Callie handed her one of the boxes. "I know we missed you're birthday. We're sorry. We wanted to be there when you opened your presents!" Alex said. ((A/N: I don't know when Lily's birthday is, so I'm just making it in the summer, k?))

               "Open it!" Callie told Lily.

               Lily looked at her two friends for a moment, and then opened the little box. Inside was a silver charm. The charm was a tiny magic wand. "Wow! Thanks, Callie!"

               Callie grinned. "Wait till you see what it does!"

               "It does something?" Lily asked, perplexed. 

               "Of course it does. I bought it in Diagon Alley. It's magical," Callie told her.

               Lily nodded, "Okay, so what _does_ it do?"

               "Say 'Lumos.'"

               "Lumos," Lily said. At that moment, a tiny light appeared from the end of the wand, just like it would have on their normal wands. Lily laughed. "Amazing!"

               "I know, I thought it was absolutely wonderful! The light goes out after a few minutes, and it will only turn on to your voice. I knew you'd like it!" Callie exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

               "Okay, now it's my turn," Alex said, handing Lily another box.

               Lily grinned at her and opened the box. Inside was a tiny flame, which was moving like a normal fire would. She laughed; she had caught the joke. Alex and Lily had made the color of their hair an inside joke. "Thanks, Alex! I love it," she said, still laughing.

               Alex grinned. "I knew you would. Callie was going to buy you a cat's eye, but they didn't have one." She shrugged. Alex and Callie were always commenting on Lily's eyes and hair (not that Lily never did that to them).

               "Thank you guys sooo much! You're the best! These are the best birthday presents I've gotten!" she stood up and hugged them both, then magicked (SP?) the charms onto her charm bracelet. She was wearing the bracelet, as always. She looked at her new charms with a smile on her face. Of all of the charms on the bracelet (and there were lots. She had had it since the beginning of first year, remember?), those two seemed to stand out.

***************

               Meanwhile, in the fifth year guys' dorm….

               "Gosh, I'm tired," exclaimed Sirius as he plopped down onto his bed.

               "I'm sure you are. It must have taken a lot of energy to eat enough food to feed a herd of dragons for a week," Remus told him while James laughed. Peter chose not to laugh, since Sirius might have gotten mad.

               "Come on, Wormtail, lighten up!" James said, thumping him on the back.

               Peter jumped, "Uh…o-okay, J-J-James. If you s-say so." He said with a nervous little laugh.

               Remus shook his head at him. "Pettigrew, I think you're hopeless."

               "N-no I'm not! I'll l-l-lighten up, I promise!" Peter stammered.

               "Teasing Peter again?" asked a boy who had just walked in. He was the fifth person in their dorm. His name was Jake Andrews. He was a good friend of the Marauders, but they didn't find him "worthy" of being a Marauder (go figure). He was Muggle-born. He had brown hair with blonde highlights, and was slightly spiky. He had brown eyes. Once, in second year, he had tried to use magic to make them blue, but he ended up in the hospital wing with his eyes swelled shut.

               "Why, of course we are, Jakie-boy!" Sirius said, lifting his head just enough to talk, then plopping it back down onto the pillow.

               Peter, seeing Jake, decided to leave before he got teased any more. But, as he made his way to the door, James grabbed his robes and pulled him back. "Don't worry, Peter, we'll lay off. Right, guys?" he said with a pointed look to Sirius, Remus, and Jake, who nodded.

               "Another subject…. hmmm…" Remus thought out loud, trying to think of something else to talk about.

               "I've got one! James's crush on Miss Lily Evans!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting up. He seemed to have temporarily forgotten his tiredness.

               "My WHAT? I do NOT have a crush on Li- Evans!" James said, quickly correcting himself.

               "Come on, James. We all know you like her. Just admit it and get it over with," Remus told him with a grin.

               "I do not and I'll admit no such thing!" James replied, crossing his arms. 

               "Whatever, James. Come on, Remus. You said you'd help me with that new curse for Snape, remember?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

               "Oh, yes. Alright, let's go," Remus answered, walking out the door, followed quickly by Sirius.

               Okay, something's up with those two…I just know it!

***************

               "Sorry, girls. I left my new fashion magazine in the common room. I'll be right back!" Callie told Lily and Alex, then walked out the door.

               ::New fashion magazines? But she had them all in her trunk…weird…::

               "I'm wiped. 'Night Lily!" Alex said, climbing into her bed and closing the curtains. 

               "Good night, Alex," Lily replied, doing the same.

***************

               "So…how'd it go?" Callie whispered to Sirius and Remus, once they were all in the Common Room. 

               "Well, when we asked him about it…he went all red and denied –everything-. You know, the kind of denying where you can tell it's fake?" Sirius replied.

               "Yeah, he totally like her…even if he won't admit it," Remus added, grinning.

               "She likes him too. You should have heard her complaining about him! Well, I wouldn't exactly call it complaining, since she had a dreamy look on her face the whole time," Callie told them, giggling.

               "Looks like the Great Get-Lily-and-James-Together Plan is working just right…. I can't wait for the next step!" Sirius said, glad that at least one of his big plans seemed to work.

               "Well, I told them I was getting my fashion magazine from downstairs, so I better go back up there before they get suspicious," Callie said, walking upstairs.

               "We'd better leave too, bye Callie!" Remus said, also walking upstairs, followed by Sirius again.

((A/N: Longer chapter! Did you like it? I thought it turned out much better than the other ones. Please R/R!!! "Creative Critism" is always appreciated!))


End file.
